


Knock Knock

by apaturairis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cats, M/M, There is a cat, all cats are cute tho, dream goes to george, he just shows up at his house, idk how to tag this, read it idfk, sapnap aint even in it, she's cute and she is based off my cat, the tags don't even matter much, they don't drink the alcohol, you're probably looking through the dnf tag and this is just what the summary says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaturairis/pseuds/apaturairis
Summary: Two years is a long time when you’re trying to forget someone. And when you haven't even spoken in years, and never saw their face, it's hard to be suspicious when someone new shows up at your door.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 43





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> listened to strauss while writing this #pogchamp

Two years is a long time when you’re trying to forget someone.

They hadn’t fallen out. There was no negativity to cause them to stop talking, it was simply that they drifted apart. More specifically, Dream had drifted away. Slowly he had begun to not turn up to streams, had less regular manhunts or hardly been on the SMP. By the time he had completely stopped talking to everyone, they didn’t really realise. Or they weren’t surprised. George seemed to be the only one who noticed the distance but they had already spoken more privately than anyone else. Sometimes, he would ask if Sapnap still talked to him, but he didn’t. If anyone, it would have been Sapnap. Occasionally, a Dream video would come up on his recommended videos but he would actively avoid it, no matter how good the video looked. He tried to forget Dream and move on with his life. He moved house, got a girlfriend, everything he needed to do.

In short, they hadn’t spoken in two years. So, when a tall, blonde man showed up at his door, he wasn’t suspicious.

Until he spoke.

“Hey, George.”

Initially, George slammed the door in his face. In _Dream’s_ face. He had never got the chance to see his face before they stopped talking, but now he wanted to get it out of his head. He paced the area near his door, thoughts running through his mind, decisions being made. They were possibly the hardest decisions he would ever make. In the end, he chose to open the door.

Dream was still stood there, awkwardly holding some sort of picnic basket.

“What the fuck, Dream?”

“Yeah, it’s uh- it’s hard to explain.” He replied. The rain poured heavily down onto his head, and he winced. George noticed this, and nodded his head, inviting him in. He shut the door quickly and walked to his living room, head down, avoiding looking at the blonde. As he entered the room he sat down on the sofa, his back straight up and looking severely uncomfortable. He gestured for Dream to sit opposite him. Dream complied and placed the basket on the floor between them.

He wasn’t wearing a coat (the worst decision to make if you’re visiting Britain), but he wore some weird cap that reminded George of his grandad.

“So…” He said.

“Wanna tell me why the fuck you were stood at my door?” George exclaimed, “It’s been two fucking years, Dream.”

“Call me Clay, please.” Dream flinched at George’s harsh tone.

“Fine, Clay, do you wanna fucking explain?”

George was furious.

“It’s complicated. I don’t know where to start.” Dream – Clay, said, stuttering on his words.

“Just, tell me why you stopped talking to us.”

“Because I loved you,” He said. George was taken aback, though in hindsight that made a lot of sense, “love you, whatever.”

“Wh- uh, present tense?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s why I’m here, I guess, with the uh,” He gestured towards the basket, “the gifts. Because I’m a simp.” George laughed at this, but his expression quickly became firm again after remembering the weird situation he was in. Dream kept talking.

“I thought that pulling away would make me get over it, stop loving you and shit, but it just made the uh, yearning worse, I guess. Then everyone got disinterested in me ‘cause I was acting all weird so I just stopped talking to everyone, but I uh- I couldn’t leave you behind.” He slightly chuckled at his own comment. George nodded slowly. 

“I watch all your streams.”

“Oh.” George remarked.

“And all your videos. Also, I’ve donated a lot. As I said, I’m a fucking simp. And I have an addiction.”

George nodded again, averting his eyes from the blonde. He didn’t remember anyone called Dream or Clay donating but he probably used a different name. Once again, his mind was alive with thought.

“How did you get my address?” He asked.

“You told Sapnap.” Dream replied.

“I thought you also hadn’t spoken to him.”

“He uh, he moved in with me. Last year. Did he not tell you this?” he questioned. By the look on George’s face, he could tell that the information had not been exchanged. He pursed his lips and looked down, noticing the basket again. “Oh, I also have this hamper.”

He opened the lid and inside was not as George expected. A Toblerone, presumably from the duty free, two bottles of red wine, a load of food, and two hoodies which he assumed Dream had put in there since he didn’t have enough room for his own stuff. The wine and food was mostly expected, but the black kitten nestled on top of the hoodies couldn’t have been expected in a million years. He knew exactly where the cat was from. He had passed the pet shop down the road and spotted the litter of kittens in the window, longing for one though never actually going in to buy one. Now he didn’t have to. Dream’s gentle hands lifted the sleeping cat which abruptly woke up and placed it on his knees.

“I think she looks like an Esmerelda.” He said. George laughed, and pulled out the rest of the contents of the hamper.

“The hoodies are for you, if you want,” Dream mentioned, stroking Esmerelda softly as she played with the strings of his own hoodie.

Without realising it, George pulled one of the hoodies up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Only after he had done it did he notice what had happened. Dream was staring wide eyed at him, blushing slightly. Oh yeah, that was a thing.

“Smell good?” He asked flirtatiously. Now _that_ was the Dream he knew. George smiled at that, nodding, feeling a pang of something he recognised was not platonic.

“Shit, I have a girlfriend.” George gasped, not intending it to be out loud. “I mean, I- uh, I don’t, its not relevant aha.” He tried to play it off as a joke, but Dream saw through his weird attempt at lying.

“So, what the fuck was that? You into me or something? That’s pretty gay, George.” Dream laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, _Clay,_ ” George fought back, also beginning to laugh, “But uh, yeah that’s something I should probably figure out. I should also probably break up with Ruby.”

“Oooh, she’s called Ruby.”

“Yeah whatever, shut up.” George pulled out his phone and dialled his girlfriend’s number. “Hey, Ruby, uh, I gotta say something to you but I need to do it face to face, can you come over?” By the look on his face, she had agreed. He gulped. “I’m not gonna just learn you love me then immediately date you, okay, Dream? That’s not how I roll and you know that. She’ll be here in literally like a minute, she only lives round the corner, so go hide or something I don’t know.”

“I’ll try my darn hardest.”

A few minutes later, Dream, shoved into a cupboard with the cat, heard the door being opened and George’s voice soften in a way that made him jealous to the extremes. Esmerelda was purring gently which managed to calm him somewhat, but he was too focused on George to pay much attention to her.

“We need to break up.” George said. In a way that made him feel guilty, Dream was happy. Thank god George couldn’t see his smile.

“Right,” a female voice said – Ruby, “so did you… figure things out or is it just because you don’t like me anymore.”

“Wha- what do you mean ‘figure things out’ I’m not _gay_ , I just can’t be- I can’t be with you anymore.” He said. Dream almost laughed at this, though when attempting to stifle his laugh, the cat let out a meow. Neither of the others remarked on this so Dream was thankful he wasn’t caught.

“Is this a Dream thing? You always get like this when it’s a Dream thing.”

A Dream thing? What the fuck was a ‘Dream thing’?

“I- ugh. Yeah, kinda. A lot actually, yeah, but um. I… fine, you can come out, now, Clay.”

There was his cue. He shoved open the cupboard door and waved at the girl. He could understand why George liked her, she was pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes… interesting. George hadn’t even seen his face yet it seemed he subconsciously dated someone who reminded him of Dream.

He was still holding the cat, which he placed into George’s arms, allowing himself to stretch his own arms.

“Woah, that was weird.” Ruby remarked, but stuck out a hand for Dream to shake, “Clay, weird name.”

“Thanks. People usually call me Dream.”

“I got that, yeah.”

“Uh, yeah thanks, awesome, cool, swag, now um, do you wanna… get anything?” George said to Ruby. She shook her head, and nodded at Dream.

“Cool to know you did figure things out though, George, can we still have coffee Saturdays, though, because I genuinely enjoy your company and I don’t have that many friends.”

“Yeah, of course.”

With that, Ruby left.

“That went surprisingly well.” George said, mostly to himself, though he looked down at the cat when he said it. He could feel Dream’s eyes on him, and turned to the taller man. Gently, he placed Esmerelda on the surface next to him and pulled Dream close to him, burying his face into the lime green jumper which looked yellow, and wrapping his arms tightly around Dream’s waist. Dream rested his head atop George’s brunette hair and tightened the hug, never wanting to let go. He placed a soft kiss on the shorter man’s forehead and closed his eyes.

“Please never stop hugging me.” He said.

“Okay.” George replied, in the softest of voices imaginable. Now Dream had no reason to be jealous

**Author's Note:**

> mgiht do a sequel where dream speaks 2 people again


End file.
